wargamingfandomcom-20200223-history
KV-13
|preceded_by = A-43 and KV-85|leads_to = A-44 and IS|image1 = R46 KV-13.png|crew_members = 4 (Commander also serves as the Radio Operator)|xp_price = 53300 }} The is a Tier VII Soviet Medium Tank. This tank is faster than the KV-1S, with its hull armor being equal to that of KV-3 and IS, making it a powerful front line or an excellent flanker with good speed. This tank's speed can be deceiving and can only reach decent top speed while going downhill. The gun has a relatively fast rate of fire, but lacks penetration of other medium tanks. It can sidescrape like other KV tanks but it’s armor is slightly weaker though still strong and its mobility a lot higher. Play it carefully, and you’ll win the battle. It has a decent size profile but it does have low hp and a bad gun. Its turret armor is weaker than its frontal hull armor, so try to rely on your turret armor as least as possible, even though it is well sloped and has a decent gun matlet. The side armor of the KV-13 if 85 mm thick, and for its tier, is able to deflect shots from the most powerful and dangerous of guns, and also even higher tier opponents won't be able to penetrate your armor if you place the tank at a very shape angle to the enemies' line of fire. Its gun is actually quite accurate compared to some other Soviet tanks, meaning that you can fire from even long ranges effectively, though the low penetration may interfere with this. At top configuration though, the gun is as accurate as the Object 140 meaning that firing on the move or sniping shouldn't be difficult at all, making you a very effective tank that can turn the tables of the battle. The ammo stock is low, at only 60 rounds, so don't fire every time you've got the chance, otherwise you may run out of ammo before the battle finishes, making you very vulnerable. The tank is also quite heavy and can use its speed to ram other medium/light tanks and rack up the damage caused. Additionally, along with the ability other tanks, it has a good view range for Soviet tanks, making it an effective spotter, but don't try this move to often has your dedicated scouts on a team are best for this. Instead, you can spot enemies and use your accurate gun to your advantage. It's strengths include effective armor, decent maneuverability and high rate of fire. It's weaknesses include low damage and penetration and low engine power. File:A45CDC60-2650-44FA-9290-350B02EF9400.jpeg|Front left view of a KV-13]] File:AAA61482-A97D-408E-A8D1-EA17638A9152.jpeg|Front right view of a KV-13]] File:EC8D7D38-7DF9-404D-8EBB-E55E60088170.jpeg|Rear left view of a KV-13]] File:AA6D9472-559C-426D-9FB2-1AA13D96CA59.jpeg|Rear right view of a KV-13]] File:0FE10EA3-602A-4FB2-B51D-1B72D8C9A9B7.jpeg|Front right view of a KV-13 in a garage]] File:62E9387D-EE3A-4B63-845C-315AD4053A1B.jpeg|Front left view of a KV-13 in a garage]] File:72A21373-284B-49C4-9C43-30AF950C1053.jpeg|Rear right view of a KV-13 in a garage]] File:B6B27B40-25FE-4914-A79C-E22B5AA1DC7C.jpeg|Rear left view of a KV-13 in a garage]] Category:Soviet Tanks Category:Medium Tanks Category:Tier VII Tanks Category:USSR Tanks Category:Tanks Category:Tank Stubs